The following U.S. Patents provide background information regarding the present disclosure. All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,742 discloses a marine propulsion system having an automatic multi-speed shifting mechanism such as a transmission. An electronic controller monitors engine parameters such as engine revolution speed and load, and generates a control signal in response thereto, which is used to control shifting. Engine load is monitored by sensing engine manifold air pressure. The electronic controller has a shift parameter matrix stored within a programmable memory for comparing engine speed and engine load data to generate the control signal. The system can also have a manual override switch to override shifting of the shifting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,853 discloses a docking system which utilizes the marine propulsion unit of a marine vessel, under the control of an engine control unit that receives command signals from a joystick or push button device, to respond to a maneuver command from the marine operator. The docking system does not require additional propulsion devices other than those normally used to operate the marine vessel under normal conditions. The docking or maneuvering system uses two marine propulsion units to respond to an operator's command signal and allows the operator to select forward or reverse commands in combination with clockwise or counterclockwise rotational commands either in combination with each other or alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,354 discloses a multi-purpose control mechanism that allows the operator of a marine vessel to use the mechanism as both a standard throttle and gear selection device and, alternatively, as a multi-axes joystick command device. The control mechanism comprises a base portion and a lever that is movable relative to the base portion along with a distal member that is attached to the lever for rotation about a central axis of the lever. A primary control signal is provided by the multipurpose control mechanism when the marine vessel is operated in a first mode in which the control signal provides information relating to engine speed and gear selection. The mechanism can also operate in a second or docking mode and provide first, second and third secondary control signals relating to desired maneuvers of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,385 discloses a method for controlling the movement of a marine vessel that comprises steps that rotate two marine propulsion devices about their respective axes in order to increase the hydrodynamic resistance of the marine propulsion devices as they move through the water with the marine vessel. This increased resistance exerts a braking thrust on the marine vessel. Various techniques and procedures can be used to determine the absolute magnitudes of the angular magnitudes by which the marine propulsion devices are rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,068 discloses a marine vessel that is maneuvered by independently rotating first and second marine propulsion devices about their respective steering axes in response to commands received from a manually operable control device, such as a joystick. The marine propulsion devices are aligned with their thrust vectors intersecting at a point on a centerline of the marine vessel and, when no rotational movement is commanded, at the center of gravity of the marine vessel. Internal combustion engines are provided to drive the marine propulsion devices. The steering axes of the two marine propulsion devices are generally vertical and parallel to each other. The two steering axes extend through a bottom surface of the hull of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928 discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station-keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,595 discloses a method for controlling the movement of a marine vessel that rotates one of a pair of marine propulsion devices and controls the thrust magnitudes of two marine propulsion devices. A joystick is provided to allow the operator of the marine vessel to select port-starboard, forward-reverse, and rotational direction commands that are interpreted by a controller which then changes the angular position of at least one of a pair of marine propulsion devices relative to its steering axis.